Only Seventeen
by Marshmallows rock
Summary: Just after a very messy breakup with Troy, Gabriella finds out she is pregnant. She doesn't know where to turn for help, especially since one of her friends had a hand in the breakup.Pairings: ChadxGabriella, bet you didn't see that coming!Uncouth languag
1. Why me?

My first HSM fic. The movie hasn't quite made it here yet, so some of it may be crap, ok?

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Summary: Gabi finds out she is pregnant, just after a very messy break up with Troy. Who does she turn to for advice and support?

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Gabriella Montez was waiting in line at the cafeteria. Taylor was chattering away but she wasn't really listening. Why on earth did she agree to what Troy wanted on Friday night? She could have thrown away her whole future because she wanted to please her boyfriend. And she might even be…

No. Gabriella didn't even want to think about that. She was so wrapped up in her own miserable thoughts that she didn't notice Troy come over to her.

" We need to talk," and he grabbed her arm and dragged her outside.

" Look Gabi, because of what happened the other night, we need to break up."

"What!" Poor Gabriella was shocked." Is that all you wanted? For us to get physical and then leave it? What do you take me for, Troy? A slut?" She was yelling now.

Lots of people were listening in. Sharpay and Ryan were nearby, although Sharpay didn't look very surprised. Although Troy and Gabi were the best couple in school, she had a hand in their breakup.

" No, Gabi, listen. There's another girl involved," Troy tried to explain, but the lack of food combined with shock after shock, did Gabi no good. Ryan ran to catch her as she sank to the ground in a dead faint.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

What do you think. Constructive critisism is accepted.

R&R PLEEZ. Cookie for best reviewer!

Tum xxxxx


	2. Positive and Negative

Totally-Utterly-Me presents the second chapter of my first HSM fanfic!

I know people want long chapters, and I do try but if I just ramble on and on and on then I will spoil the story, like I have a habit of doing. Oh well, here we go again, on with the show!

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Previously in ONLY SEVENTEEN: "_So that's it! You wait for us to get physical and then end it? What do you take me for Troy, a slut?"_

"_No Gabi, listen, there's another girl invovlved."_

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

NO WAY!" Gabriella screamed as she looked at the pregnancy test in her hand. It was five weeks later. She had taken a pregnancy test and it was positive. "No, no, no, no, no!"

After banging her head of the mirror a few times, Gabi gathered up her courage and staggered down stairs to tell her mom.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

AT RYAN AND SHARPAY'S HOUSE, LATER

Sharpay was putting on eyeliner when Ryan came into her room.

"Hello, Ryan, I had a Keep Out sign for a reason!" she complained. Ryan ignored it.

" Shar, I've been thinking. What were you doing with Troy when the pair of you went outside at the party last month?"

Sharpay turned bright scarlet." None of your business!"  
A thought occurred to Ryan. " Wait a sec, Sharpay. PLEASE tell me you're not the person Troy left Gabi for!"

Sharpay didn't answer but ran down the stairs, heading for Troy's house.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

AT TROYS HOUSE

Gabi rang the bell with a shaking hand. She had talked her options over with her mom, who was surprisingly calm about the whole thing. They had decided telling Troy was the best thing to do first, then decide from there what to do.

Mrs Bolton answered the door, and smiled. She had always liked Gabi." Are you looking for Troy? He and Sharpay are upstairs. I'll go and get him."

" Thanks Kathleen," Gabi said, but inside, she was raging. So THAT was who she had been ditched for! Sharpay, one of her friends.

Troy came out and Gabi focused her attention on him. This was worse than telling her mom. Way worse.

"Um, Troy, I'm pregnant, and you're the father," she stuttered.

Troy looked at her for five seconds, told her that it was her problem and he didn't want to have anything to do with it, and shut the door.

Gabi sank down onto the front step, crying hysterically. Ryan was walking down the street, and rushed up to her.

"Hey, Gabi, what's wrong?" he asked her, putting and arm around her.

Leaning on his shoulder, Gabi explained everything from Troy dumping her to telling her he didn't want a thing to do with it.

Ryan pulled her up, and took her back to her house.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

OK! How was that?

Nearly forgot. Big cookie goes to hotsodagirl. If you want a cookie, review please. **throws cookie up in air, and runs away screaming as reviwers come after it**


	3. What Goes Around Comes Around

Heya people! Apologises for long wait

Disclaimer: Not mine, guv

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

CAFETERIA

By Monday it was all over school. The two hottest gossip pieces to ever hit East High: Troy had cheated on Gabriella with Sharpay, and he had gotten Gabriella pregnant and then dumped her.

Chad, Gabi, Jason, Taylor, Ryan, Kelsi and Zeke sat at their usual table at lunch, while a sea of students gossiped around them.

"Why did it have to happen to me?" Gabriella groaned, as she buried her head in her arms.

"It's not your fault," Taylor consoled her.

"It is. If I hadn't agreed to doing it, I wouldn't be in this god awful mess!" Tears started to stream down Gabi's cheeks. Her friends watched, helplessly.

Chad took her hand. "Listen Gabi, if this is anyone's fault, it's Troy's. At the very least, he should stick around. He's an asshole, and will be one until he dumps Ice Princess."  
Ryan agreed. "She's become almost impossible to live with now she's got with Troy."  
Gabi smiled slightly, and Kelsi was quick to steer the subject to the homecoming dance. She was going with Jason, Ryan with Taylor, and Zeke with a girl he's liked since he and Sharpay broke up; Katie.

Gabi and Chad didn't have anyone to go with as of yet.  
The girls started to talk about finding Gabriella a beautiful dress to wear, and they promised to make her beautiful, while Ryan, Zeke, Jason and Chad had a hurried, whispered conversation, about a very important matter.

As they got up to go and enjoy the warm October sunshine, Chad caught Gabi's hand. When she and the rest of the group turned around, he was down on one knee with a serious expression on his face, with a mischievious glint in his eye.

"Gabriella," Chad began, fighting to keep a straight face, while the entire cafeteria stopped dead. "Will you do me the honour of being my date for the homecoming dance?"  
He looked so solemn that Gabriella couldn't help laughing, but she agreed, while the rest of the group broke into applause.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMSHSMHSMHSMHSM

GYM

Troy bounced a basketball around the East High gym during practice. His dad has gone off to yell at Miss Darbus for putting Jason in detention (cell phone in homeroom) so the squad were having some quiet time to themselves. Troy had tried talking to Chad but had received the cold shoulder. Zeke gave him the same response. And while a lot of the team were still talking to him, it was plain that they all took Gabi's side. You couldn't get your girlfriend pregnant, dump her and go off with one of her friends. It just wasn't done.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

DETENTION

Coach Bolton, however, was about to get the shock of his life. He had gone to see if Jason was in detention and not skipping practice. He still hated Miss Darbus putting his team in detention but admittedly, they had got on better since the Wildcats had won their championship.

"Ah, Coach Bolton, I wanted a word with you," Miss Darbus yelled from the other side of the hall.

"What the heck you talkin' about, Darbus?" he replied, completely nonplussed.

" Oh, you must have heard by now, it's all over school. Why didn't you tell me that Troy had gotten Gabriella pregnant?"

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Well, hope that was worth the wait.

xxx


	4. Double confrontation

HSM and all that paraphernalia are not mine. Sadly.

Oh, and this chapter is dedicated to my new baby cousin, Rachel Niamh. She was born on July 30 and weighed 8lb. She's gorgeous!

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

GYM

Coach Bolton stormed down the hall, absolutely furious. He burst into the gym.

"TROY ALEXANDER BOLTON!!" he yelled. Then he saw the rest of the team looking at him as though he had two heads.

"All right everyone. Practice is finishing up early. Hit the showers," he said, forcing himself to remain calm. The Wildcats rushed out the gym whooping and cheering.

"And just when were you planning on telling me about you and Gabriella?"  
Troy shrugged. "Dad, it doesn't matter to me. I'm not with her any more."  
"And just whose bloody decision was that?! Yours or hers?"

Troy looked his father in the eye and stormed out of the gym. He ignored his father's furious yells at him to come back. What was everyone's problem? OK so maybe he and Gabi should have been more careful, but it wasn't exactly his fault if he didn't want to hang around.

WHEATON MALL

"Oh my gosh guys will you look at this dress!" Gabriella squealed softly. She, Kelsi, Katie, and Taylor were shopping after school for homecoming dresses, and Gabriella had just found a beautiful one. It was blue satin and the front was decorated in silver. With homecoming a week away, the girls had saved their money since March for their accessories and dresses. It looked gorgeous on Gabriella, and it wasn't too long before she was convinced to buy it. Kelsi had a green dress, Taylor's was burgundy and Katie's was lilac.

"Ice Princess at three o'clock!" Taylor hissed and Gabriella jumped a mile. Sharpay was striding along a mile a minute towards them.  
"So I see you decided to come along after all," she said to Gabriella. "Pretty brave of you in that condition. Still it fuels the school gossip."  
"For your information, Sharpay, I don't give a fuck what people are saying about me. I'll come to homecoming if I want to, and a two faced bitch like you isn't going to stop me." Anger was fusing through Gabriella like an electric shock. The other three girls were looking impressed as Sharpay stormed off.

"Wow, Gabi. I never knew you had it in you!" Katie said, looking impressed.

:No, neither did I," she admitted. "Can we go to Starbucks? All this is making me hungry.

So they headed off to Borders and into Starbucks, and settled into their favourite chairs, armed with lattes and frappucinos. Gabi had another bit of news.  
"I'm going for my first scan tomorrow and my mom says you can come and stay over afterward if you like."  
"Oh wow! Can you bring pictures," Kelsi gasped, getting excited by all things baby related.

"Do you think it's going to be a girl or a boy?" Taylor said.

"I think it's a girl," Gabi said, stroking her stomach contendedly.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Apologies for the uncouth language.

Marshmallow xxxx


	5. Homecoming

I am so, so, so sorry for not updating sooner, but I get carried away by Doctor Who stuff so easily. I will try and be more diligent at updating this.

They belong to someone other than me.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

EAST HIGH HOMECOMING

Chad pulled his car to a halt in the parking lot, and Taylor parked hers in the spot next to it. Everyone was so excited at the thought of the dance, and Gabriella even managed to forget about her baby, if only temporarily. All the girls and guys looked fantastic, although Chad, making a statement, decided to wear black Converses with his tuxedo.

"Oh, I am so excited!" Kelsi all but jumped up and down in her happiness as they crossed the car park.

"Yeah, great," Jason mumbled. Everyone stopped. It wasn't like him to be like that with anyone and especially not Kelsi.

"What's eating you, man?" Zeke said, a little nonplussed. "It's homecoming."

"Nothing, guys. Nothing," he said, suddenly returning to normal.

The conversation quickly turned to Gabriella's baby. She had shown them the pictures of her scan a few days ago, and the debate about whether it was a boy or a girl was a very ongoing thing.

Taylor was in full flow about scientific theories about why the baby might be a girl, when they walked into the gym and spotted Troy with Sharpay. Gabriella and her group tried to slip past surreptitiously but somebody with Chad's hair does not go unnoticed easily.

"Oh look Troy," she said, projecting her voice to attract everybody's attention. "It's Gabriella and friends. What a surprise to see you here!"

Gabriella hated people staring at her, but she couldn't do anything except keep her dignity at least partially intact.

"Hi Troy," she said, with a coolness in her tone he had never heard before.

Troy looked at her. She looked beautiful; her sapphire coloured dress clung in all the right places, and her dark curls framed her face.

"Hi," was all he could say back.

Sharpay, never one to be lost for words, had considerably more to say on the matter.

"You know Gabriella, you are totally destroying your reputation by coming tonight. Well, all I can say is, expect the unexpected." She laughed.

Surprisingly it was Ryan who spoke next.

"Oh, just shut up for once in your life, Sharpay! You already ripped her rep apart so why don't you keep your mouth shut for once!"

Sharpay was stunned. Was this her brother, talking like that? She turned on her sparkly heels and walked away, Troy behind her.

The other seven turned round to stare at Ryan.

"Somebody get the man a drink," Katie quipped as Jason, Ryan and Chad started applauding.

Suddenly the band started playing "Open Road".

Chad bent down in a mock bow. "Shall we dance, Gabi?"  
"Oh, I'd be delighted," she said, taking his hand and walking over to the dancefloor.  
For once Chad didn't do his crazy dancing like he usually did, but kept it more gentle with Gabriella as they all but floated around.

Across the floor, Troy was dancing with Sharpay. He was remembering when he used to dance to this with Gabi. She had laid dreamily against him, singing quietly all the while. Now she had shattered both his reputation and his, and although he tried not to, he hated her for it.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Later still, everybody had slowed down and funny awards were being given out. Taylor had gotten "Smart cookie", Chad had gotten "Strangest shoe choice" and Gabi had been crowned "Belle of the ball"

The last song of the evening was "Earth Angel" and they had had a fantastic time, but one more dramatic event was still to come. The girls had all come abck to Gabi's house, with Kelsi unusually subdued and holding back tears.

When they had collapsed onto Gabriella's bed, she started to cry.

"Oh Kelsi, what's wrong," Gabi murmured, drawing her into a hug.

"It's Jason," she sobbed. "He broke up with me."


	6. Kelsi's secret

GABRIELLA'S BEDROOM

GABRIELLA'S BEDROOM

"What!?" Taylor screeched, deafening everyone in the room.

"Oh, he can't have," Katie murmured.

"Oh, he has!" Kelsi wailed, mascara running down her face as she cried. "Just before we left. He was really angry about something I had to say to him."

"What? What did you say to him?" Gabriella wanted to know.

"I can't say," Kelsi whispered looking at her knees. "I can't, I'm so sorry."

The other three saw it was pointless and unfair to pursue the subject so the talking moved on to music and movies.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

TAYLOR"S HOUSE

The next day, Taylor called Chad to ask if he'd gotten any more information out of Jason about his break up with Kelsi. She had finally got Kelsi to tell them why Jason had been so angry. The result had shocked them at first but on reflection was not unexpected.

"He was way angry about it," Chad admitted, recalling the conversation he and his friends had had the night before. Jason had broken the news to them when Zeke was driving them back to his the night before. "He kept spouting off on how he shouldn't have had to do that to her, but she forced them."

"Did he tell you exactly why he left her?" Taylor said quietly.

"Yup." Chad had not expected Jason to say what he did about Kelsi, and neither did anybody else. Then a possibility suddenly struck him.

"If this gets back to Sharpay and you know she can sniff out gos-"

He was broken off by Taylor's panicked interjection.

"Oh, fuck it, I hadn't thought of that!" she all but screamed into the phone, causing Chad to drop it. When he picked it up again, he could hear her talking frantically to herself. The conversation ended with her telling him to call the others and make sure that they kept it from Sharpay.

Chad picked the phone up and had almost finished dialling Ryan's number when he had second thoughts, and put the phone down. He decided to send Ryan an IM instead.

As the British said during World War Two, Careless Talk Costs Lives.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

EAST HIGH CAFETERIA

How it happened they never knew. How it got about, nobody ever knew. But when the group walked into the cafeteria on Monday lunch time, the entire cafeteria stopped and stared at Kelsi.

"I don't like this, Chad" Gabriella whispered quietly. She, ever so surreptitiously, walked in front of Kelsi, feeling her tense up with nerves. Zeke and Katie did likewise and eight teenagers moved to their usual table. .

They tried to quietly get on with their lunch, but it was clear that this was not going to happen. It was made clearest when Sharpay came over.

"I've been asked to deliver this note to Kelsi," she said haughtily, yet with an air of anticipation, handing over a notebook page.

Kelsi read it and gasped - they could see her eyes filling up with tears.

Ryan snatched it and they all looked over the paper. The looks passed between the group members were ones of horror, because, if Sharpay knew about this, it meant the whole school would before the last period.

"Well, what do you think?" Sharpay said in a louder than necessary voice, snatching the page from her brother and holding it up so that those nearest could see the word written in block capitals that would make Kelsi's life hell from now on:  
LESBIAN.


End file.
